Interesting Day
by Storyteller Shell
Summary: This story is part 2 of "Cinderella, Cinderella. What were Eleanor and Jeanette doing while Brittany was with Miss Miller? "Munks' Adoptive Parents" 2nd Story
1. Phone Call

**A reminder: I don't own the original Alvin and the Chipmunk characters just my characters.**

_We walked to a cottage on the beach. An old lady answered the door and greeted us. She walked outside onto the porch and sat in her blue chair. _

_She said, "Hi everyone! I am grandma Jewel for Alvin and the chipmunks. I am about the tell you the story of "Interesting Day". So gather around as I share it. It all started when..."_

While Brittany was at home, Miss. Miller, Eleanor and Jeanette were shopping for dresses. Eleanor's cell phone rang when they were walking out of the store. She looked at her call id and saw it was Alvin.

She answered, "Hey Alvin! What's up?"

Alvin replied, "Hey, I wanted to know if you girls are finished with your shopping."

Eleanor said,"Yep, we just got done. We need somewhere to hang out until the Ball starts."

Alvin questioning asked, "Why is that?"

Eleanor answered, "Miss. Miller wanted to talk with Brittany alone."

Alvin said, "Ok, I understand...hm...hang on a second will you?"

Eleanor said, "Ok, Alvin."

Eleanor turns to Jeanette and said, "We might have a place to hang out for a couple hours. I am talking to Alvin now."

Jeanette nodded in agreement. Eleanor could hear Alvin talking to Simon in the background...

Alvin put down the cell phone on the table and yelled out for Simon.

Alvin yelled, "Hey bro! I need to talk with you."

Simon answered, "Yea, what is it?"

He walked into the living room of the tree house. The tree house used to be Brittany and her sisters' home. Now it was a hang-out place for the entire gang.

Alvin said, "I have Eleanor on the phone. She and Jeanette need a place to hang-out until the Ball starts. Miss. Miller needs to talk with Brittany alone. Do we have room in the car to drive the girls and us to the Ball?"

Simon thought for a moment and than said, "Yea, we have room. Are you sure you want to go through with this? I mean if Theodore finds out that we are messing with his girl..."

Alvin glared at him and said, "Yes, I am sure. We are not going to have this conversation again are we? Theodore is in cooking class and will go straight to the Ball afterwards. Anyway, I already got his permission to be with Eleanor."

Simon said, "Well, alright. Let do it than."

Eleanor than heard the phone being picked up again.

Alvin said, "Eleanor? Are you still there?"

Eleanor said, "Yes, I am still here."

Alvin said, "You and Jeanette can hang out with us at the tree house. Than we can go the Ball together. Simon will be driving."

Eleanor said, "Yea that would be great. We'll meet you at the tree house than?"

Alvin paused for a moment and said, "Actually, we can meet you at the park. We can walk together. Simon and I found another route to the tree house."

Eleanor said, "Ok, than. We'll see you at the park in a few minutes. Bye!"

Eleanor hung up and turned to Jeanette. She said, "Yep, we are hanging out with Alvin and Simon. Maybe than, we'll find out what they are hiding."

Jeanette said, "That's good. Yea, I am kinda wondering myself. "

Miss. Miller said, "Come along girls. I need to get you girls somewhere.'

They got in the car and Eleanor said, "Can you drop us off at the park? Alvin and Simon are meeting there. They will drive us to the Ball."

Miss. Miller said, "Ok than."

She started the car and drove out of the parking lot.

Ms. Miller thought to herself, "Well at least I can talk with Brittany alone. Maybe I should've been too hard on her. And about Alvin sudden change in his behavior. I hope Alvin and Simon are not involve in anything bad. I sure hope the girls are being careful."

They turned off onto a narrow dirt road. They drove for 1 ½ miles before reaching a small parking lot. Miss. Miller parked the car and glanced around. She could see Alvin and Simon sitting on the bench ¾ quarter of mile away. She turned to the girls in the backseat.

She said, "Girls, I hope you are careful about the things Alvin is doing. I rather not have you girls around them. I am not sure if Simon is involve now. Please be careful."

The girls said, "Ok, we'll be careful."

The girls got out of the car and waved good-bye to Miss. Miller. They grabbed their backpacks and walked towards the boys.

_Grandma Jewel concluded, "That is the end of chapter 1. Hm.. it left us a lot of unanswered questions. Will the girls keep their promises to Miss Miller? What are Alvin and Simon up to?Well it is time for me to say good-bye. I will see you all next time for chapter 2." With that she got up from her chair and went back inside. _

**So, how did you like my new addition? Now I want your opinion about the storytellers. You can either tell by review or rate it on the story teller poll. As always please review.**


	2. At the Park

**Sorry it took so long for me to update! Here is chapter 2. A lot more stories heading your way.**

Grandma Jewel was sitting on a bench facing the horizon. A yellowish-orange sunset was setting casting a purple light across the sky.

Grandma Jewel glance in our direction and said, "Come, join me."

She motion to a empty spot next to her. We sat down and waited.

A moment later, Grandma Jewel said, "We left our chipettes and chipmunks in the park. It was only a few hours until the Ball starts. Let go back to the park where…"

Eleanor and Jeanette looked at each other and faced the chipmunks. They took a deep breath and walked toward them.

Miss. Miller watched from the car. She sighed and started her car.

She said, "Please be careful girls."

She knew she would regret those words. Alvin and Simon were bad news for certain.

Meanwhile Theodore was on his way to his cooking class. He just gave Alvin permission to bring Eleanor into their dark gang…

Alvin and Simon watched as Eleanor and Jeanette waved good bye to Miss. Miller.

Simon sighed and said, "Well brother, this is it. Are you ready for this?"

Alvin looked at him and said, "Yea! I still can't believe that Theodore allowed me to do it.

He remembered the conversation with Theodore…

As Alvin was walking past the kitchen. Theodore suddenly grabbed him and pulled him into the closet.

Alvin said," Ouch, Theodore what's wrong?"

Theodore interrupted, "I want you to bring Eleanor into our group."

Alvin just stood there and stared at him.

Alvin recovered quickly and said, "What? Why me?"

Theodore looked down and whispered, "I trust you and Simon. I have a cooking to attend."

At that moment the closet door opened.

Simon looked in and said, "So this is where you are hiding. What are you doing?"

Theodore kept quiet and Simon looked at Alvin.

Alvin sighed and said, " Theodore wants us to bring Eleanor in ourselves.."

Simon was silent for a few minutes. He placed his hands on Theodore's shoulders.

He said, "Are you sure about this? Once we bring her in than she is no longer only yours."

Theodore said, "Yes, I am sure. She said that she has feelings for all of us."

Alvin said, 'Alright, than it is decided. We'll bring Eleanor and Jeanette in."

Than they walked out of the closet.

Back to the present time, the two chipmunks got up for the bench. The chipmunks and the chipettes met at the swings.

Eleanor greeted, "Hi Alvin and Simon."

Jeanette said, "Hi there!"

Alvin and Simon just nodded. Alvin looked at Simon and nodded.

Simon turned and said, "Hey, we know you been wondering about us. We are going to show you the new route to the tree house."

Alvin turned and started walking. The others followed behind, Simon caught up with Alvin and whispered, "What is the plan?"

Alvin looked at him and said, "We'll get them to the tree house. As soon they are comfortable we'll reveal our secret. Than we'll do the process."

The chipettes were walking behind them. They couldn't hear what the chipmunks were saying.

Jeanette said, "So are you going to ask them?"

Eleanor said, "Yea, I'll pop it when we reach the house. We are going to figure this out."

Alvin looked back and said, "Hey, are you coming or what?"

Eleanor shouted back, "Yea, we're coming!"

They shifted their bags and caught up with the chipmunks. When the chipettes caught up, the chipmunks grabbed the chipettes' bags and place them on their backs. The munks walked past the bench to the edge of the forest. They walked on a dirt trail. The trail led them around 5 bends before sighting the tree house.

Eleanor turned and looked back.

She said, " Wow, that is a new and quicker route."

Alvin said, "Yep, it is. We found it several months ago."

Simon asked, "Well, are you ready to go inside?"

Both girls nodded and all went inside.

Grandma Jewel sighed, "Well, how do you like that? You will have to come again for the next chapter. What question is Eleanor going to ask? What are our chipmunks up to?...Well, it is getting dark. I best be getting home now. Good night."

She got up from the bench and headed home.


	3. The question

**Here is chapter 3! Thank you for your reviews!  
**

Grandma Jewel was resting in the field.

She looked up and said, "Well, welcome back…Well, our little party had reach the house. Eleanor is about to pop the question. Let's go join them…"

Alvin and Simon led the Chipettes into the house. Eleanor and Jeanette sat down on the couch in the living room. Simon and Alvin talked in the kitchen.

Simon asked, "How are we going to start the conversation?"

Alvin replied, "I am not sure. What do you think?"

Simon sighed, "Let go in there and see what happens?"

Alvin nodded in agreement. They went in the living room and sat down. For the next few minutes, there was silent. Finally Eleanor broke the quietness..

She said, "Well, what could we do?"

Simon replied, "Play a game?"

Eleanor's eyes narrowed and said, "Or you could tell us what you two been up too?"

Suddenly Alvin and Simon looked at each other in surprise. Eleanor and Jeanette waited for their answer. At that moment the chipmunks got up and went to the kitchen.

Alvin said, "Simon, I am shy all the sudden!"

Simon grabbed his brother's shoulders and stopped him.

He said, "Alvin, get a hold of yourself. You knew this would happen. One of these days they are going to ask."

Alvin took a deep breath and said, "Yes!"

They looked at each other and nodded. They departed putting the plan into action.

Grandma Jewel concluded, "well this chapter is sure short. The writer is preparing for the shocking news…Well com back next time. You may just find out the news…Oh by the way some of you are asking about Brittany. Remember Brittany is with Ms. Miller while all this is happening. The real reason the chipmunks didn't ask Brittany will be revealed in the coming chapters. Bye for now!"

Afterward, she resumed resting in the field.

**Well, what are your thoughts on this? Do you know the reason behind Brittany? Here is a little hint about the reason behind Brittany. It is something to do with God. Look in the Cinderella, Cinderella story for help. It is also the reason why the chipmunks were not so quick in asking Brittany to join their gang. I just might reveal it sooner than you think…**


	4. The Taste

**Alright, this chapter will decide rather to change the rating to T or stay the same. I am trying my hardest to keep this story at the k plus level. **

When we arrived, Grandma Jewel was waiting for us on her porch.

She said, "You are finally here! Well,, you finally made it… The revealing of the news! Off you go…"

Simon went into the back room and brought out a bottle of something He poured a small amount in two small cups. He put the bottle away and entered the living room. Alvin was sitting on the couch facing the chipttes.

Simon handed the chipettes the cups and said, "Drink this first than we will answer the question."

The chipettes looked at the drink. It was a darkish color It didn't give off any smell of any sort.

The drank the cup and their eyes widen.

Simon and Alvin watched the chipettes expressions and smiled.

Jeanette gasped, "What is this?"

Eleanor said, "It taste like …beer!"

They look at the chipmunks for explanation.

Alvin sighed deeply and said, "You are right Eleanor. It is beer. Beer specially made for munks. It called…moonshine."

The chipettes looked at him in shock.

Eleanor said, "Moonshine?"

Simon said, "Yes, it is illegal to the humans because it is very bad for them. On the other hand it is perfectly healthy for us, munks."

Alvin continued, "We are also a gang. Theodore is in our gang as well…"

Eleanor said, "What? Theodore? That why he was asking me about my feelings toward you, guys."

Simon nodded, "We form on family not three separate families. Theodore's mate is our mates as well. That is the main reason you both are here."

Eleanor turned to Jeanette and said, "Jeanette?"

Jeanette looked at her and nodded, "Yes, that is why I agreed to come. They are bringing me into their gang. I have feelings for all of them."

Alvin got on his knees and held Eleanor's hands.

He looked into her eyes and said, 'Elanor, are you sure about this? You must be completely honest with us and with yourself. Once we bring you in. There is not getting out."

Eleanor looked at the window and than at Alvin.

She said, "Yes I am sure..I…I love you three very much."

Grandma Jewel Leaned against the post and said, "Well there you have it. The dark secret behind the chipmunks' actions… I just want to clarify something, moonshine in the series is a type of beer nothing else. . well come back next time for the official introduction of Jeanette and Eleanor. See you than."

She walked back in her house.

**Well do I need to change the rating or what? Please review!**


	5. Introduction

We arrived at the cottage where Grandma Jewel was harvesting her carrots.

She sat up and said, "Hey, you came just in time. I was about ready to take a break."

She got up and walked over to the chair.

She sat down and said, "Well, the time have arrive. The introduction of Jeanette and Eleanor. Remember this story is Rated K plus. So this chapter will not go into too much details. Alright, so the story begins…"

Alvin got up from the floor and grabbed Eleanor's hands.

He gentle pulled her up and said, "Come on!"

Eleanor stood up and went with Alvin and Simon into another room. Simon closed the door and stood behind Eleanor. At the same time, the chipmunks kissed her on the cheeks. Eleanor looked around before she passed out. Simon gentle place her flat on the floor while Alvin sighed deeply. Alvin grabbed a bottle and joined Simon on the floor next to Eleanor…

Jewel said, "A hour later, the chipmunks opened the door. Alvin carried Eleanor upstairs to her old bed. Then he came downstairs…"

Simon went to Jeanette and said, "This is it. Are you ready?"

Jeanette nodded as she stood up. They went into the back room and repeated everything. A hour later, Alvin carried Jeanette upstairs to her old bed.

The chipmunks met in the kitchen.

Simon said, "Wow, I am glad that is finally done."

Alvin nodded as he got the moonshine out. He poured some into two glasses and gave one to Simon.

As they drank, Alvin said, "When are you going to tell Theodore?"

Simon said, "I'll tell him tonight at the Ball... What is the deal with Brittany?"

Alvin was quiet for a few minutes.

After about five minutes, he said, "Brittany may be into that church stuff. I don't want the gang messing with that."

Simon sipped his drink and said, "I agree, it would be hard to handle both."

Alvin said, "I am giving her a choice between us or that."

Simon nodded. Just then two chipettes wandered into the kitchen. Eleanor leaned against Simon's chest while Jeanette leaned against Alvin's.

Alvin stroke Jeanette's fur and asked, "How are you feeling?"

Eleanor replied, "I am not thinking straight."

Jeanette said, "Same here."

Simon and Alvin gave the Chipettes their glasses with moonshine to drink.

After a while, Jeanette said, "I feel a lot better now."

Alvin looked at Eleanor as she straighten herself out. She nodded at Alvin. Alvin and Simon reached back and grabbed their bottles. Jeanette looked around and grabbed the glasses. They laughed as they went to the living room…

Grandma Jewel stood up and said, "Eleanor and Jeanette are officially in the gang… You also learned the reason as to why Alvin didn't ask Brittany…It's true for some people to choose not to have a religion because it caused too much trouble. Most people have reasons for not doing it….What does the future holds for our little group Soon it would be time for the call from Brittany. Well, this Grandma Jewel signing off until the next chapter. Bye for now."

She got up and returned to her garden.


	6. Interruption

**Here is the next chapter! This got to be a record. I managed to upload and published stories or chapters 3 days in a row.**

We arrived to the smell of vegetables soup floating from the kitchen.

Grandma Jewel looked up as she stirred the soup.

She said, "Greeting Everyone! I am in the middle of cooking so I am sending you to the story. Ill talk to you later…"

Alvin, Simon, Jeanette, and Eleanor were having a good time in the living room. Suddenly the phone rang. Everyone looked around for the source.

Alvin asked, "which phone is it?"

Elanor looked at her phone and said,"Not mine!"

Avin turned as Jeanette fell to the ground laughing.

Simon went over to her and looked at the phone.

Simon said, "It is hers. Brittany left a message."

They gathered on the couch as Jeanette looked at her phone. She tried to get into her answering machine when it dawned on her.

Jeanette laughed "No wondered I couldn't get into it. Eleanor, this is your phone."

Eleanor took the phone and got into her answering machine. She put Brittany's message on speakers for all to hear.

Brittany said, 'Hey, thank you for the dress. I am trying to get a different color but the same design. The bad news is that the store has run out of that dress. They have a fancier dress but with the same design. I really need this because I want to impress Alvin. So please give me a call or text me as soon as possible with your and Jeanette's answer."

The message ended and Eleanor looked at Jeanette. Jeanette quickly looked at Alvin if he had understood it.

Alvin shook his head and asked, "What is Brittany talking about?"

Jeanette replied, "Nothing you need to worry about."

She grabbed Eleanor and went into the kitchen.

Eleanor faced her and asked, "What was that about?"

Jeanette looked at her and said, "I know what Brittany is up to. This is important that we say yes. I can't tell you anything but…you will understand everything at the Ball tonight."

Eleanor thought for a moment and said, "Alright I trust you on this."

At that moment Alvin and Simon walked in.

Simon said, "What is taking so long?"

Jeanette said, "We just got finished. Now, where did I put my phone?"

Alvin shood his head, 'Oh, no! We are not going to play that one again! Use Simon's phone."

Jeanette nodded as Simon handed over his phone.

Jeanoett walked to the living room and dailed Brittany's number.

Brittany said, "Hello, Simon!"

Jenantt said, 'Hey it is me! I just wanted to say our answer is yes. Bye!"

Shke quickly hung up because Alvin chose that moment to tackle her onto the couch.

Avin said , "Alright, no more wasting time!"

Grandma Jewel concluded, "Well, the call was made and now I wonder what Alvin meant by that last comment?…I am sorry about the quick shoo off. I had my hands full at that time…Well how do you like it?...Do you see a connection between this story and Cinderella Cinderella? …I hope so, cause its going to be like that thourghout all the series…Well this is the ends of this chapter and only three more chaters to go! Bye for now"

We left as Grandma Jewel relaxed in her chair. She suddenly jumped up and ran into the kitchen...


	7. Eleanor and Jeanette's first meeting

We caught up with Grandma Jewel as she walked near the river.

She looked over the river and said, "A river can bring back good memories…Well, the first meeting for Jeanette and Eleanor…"

Alvin and Simon led the chipettes out onto the porch of the tree house.

After they sat down, Alvin said, "First of all welcome to our gang."

Everyone giggled as Simon said, "The Rules are quite simple. You must always keep in contact with all of us. Any and all secrets will be revealed. Since we work around products that are illegal to humans, we had gotten into trouble lately."

Alvin faced them and seriously said, "Don't ever reveal what we do, how we create it, or where we get this stuff to anyone."

Eleanor said, "If this caused so much trouble, then why are you guys doing it."

Simon paused and said, "Because we are the only gang related that stay together no matter what. They know we won't reveal anything or allow it to fall into the wrong hands."

The chipettes nodded in agreement. Alvin said, "I want to make this perfectly clear. We are not into the church stuff."

Alvin Looked into the chipettes' eyes to make sure they understood everything. He was satisfied that the chipettes understood.

Simon picked up a paper and said, "Ok, Jeanette you are in charge of keeping track of the money. Eleanor you are in charge of making the contact with the buyers. Theodore is in charge of all the deliveries. Alvin and I do the actual dirty work of creating the products."

Jeanette asked, "What if there is a problem with anything?"

Alvin responded, "Then you report it to me immediately. I will deal with all problems and issues. Another thing, never reveal this to Dave or Miss. Miller. There will be tons of trouble if they found out what we are up to really."

Everyone nodded.

Alvin turned to Simon and said, "we need to hook up with Theodore about our so-call current problem. "

Simon nodded and made himself a mental note to chat with Theodore.

Alvin stood up and said, "We will have another meeting after the ball when Theodore is with us."

Everyone else stood up as Eleanor glanced at her phone.

Eleanor said, "We still have a hour left before we have to get ready for the ball."

They chatted while they returned to the treehouse.

Grandma Jewel concluded, "well, this chapter is sure short. Don't worry the story is almost done. Well, it almost time for the ball to begin. I'll see you next time."

Grandma Jewel arrived at a fish store and went inside.


	8. Preperation and Story wrapup

**I am so sorry for finishing this story so late. I promised to finished last Sunday and I got so distracted. Here is the final chapter of the story!**

Couple minutes later, we saw grandma Jewel checking her mailbox.

She looked up and said, "Hello readers…Are you ready for the Ball?...The munks are preparing for it now. Time to go join them…"

The tree house suddenly became alive as 4 munks moved about.

Alvin looked at the clock and yelled, "Hey everyone! We only have 45 minutes until it time to leave."

Simon came into the living room from his bedroom and said, "We heard Alvin. The chipettes are already upstairs. The bathroom is ready for you."

Alvin got up and disappeared into the bathroom.

Meanwhile the chipettes were upstairs. Jeanette combed her hair while Eleanor took her shower. Al minute later, Simon poke his head in.

He said, "Hey there! We are leaving in 30 minutes."

Jeanette nodded as Eleanor walked out wearing dark green sleeveless dress.

Simon laughed, "Wow Eleanor, you sure know how to capture a chipmunk's eyes!"

From somewhere downstairs, Alvin yelled, "Make sure it the correct set of eyes!"

Everyone laughed. Simon retreated downstairs as the chipettes finished getting ready. Simon turned off the lights and fixed his black jacket.

He met Alvin at the door and turned with his eyes widened in shock. Coming downstairs where to tow most beautiful chipettes. Eleanor wore a sleeveless dark green dress with green high heels. Jeanette wore a simple purple dress with blue dress shoes.

Alvin commented, "Girls you are really tempting us."

Jeanette and Eleanor giggled as they accepted the chipmunks' hands.

The phone rang at that moment and Alvin answered it. He talked for a bit and then hung up.

Alvin said, "Simon we got trouble. We are talking to Theodore when we get there. Also we are driving the chipettes home by 10p. No later or we're dead meat."

Simon nodded as they stepped outside. Alvin locked up the tree house. The gang walked to Simon's blue car located on the driveway.

Jeanette said, "Nice driveway. When did you guys do it?"

Simon said, "We made it about 2 years ago when we needed to park our cars closer to the tree house."

They got in and drove out.

Grandma Jewel concluded, "The chapter had ended. The gang is now on their way to the ball. See you in a few minutes!"

We faded away as she looked through the mail and returned to the cottage. We floated around in the air and then everything went blank...

Grandma Jewel sat on the porch of the ranch house when we met up.

Grandma Jewel said, "Interesting Days is over. We now know what happened while Brittany was with Ms. Miller. We transfer the story back to Cinderella, Cinderella as we enter the ball."

Grandma Anniey came out with garden tools. They chatted for a bit.

Then Grandma Jewel continued, "What will happen to the gang? Will Alvin and Simon solve their so-call problem before it is too late? Things are stirred up and beginning to heat up. We are backtracking to the beginning when the gang first got started in "The Beginning of the Gang". See you in Cinderella, Cinderella."

She got up and went to the garden. Storyteller Beno followed her and suddenly barked. Storyteller Jewel turned around in surprised. She looked down and laughed. They went to the garden to check out the newest plants.

We left the ranch house knowing we would return later.

**Yes, Interesting Days is officially over. If you hadn't noticed I combined the last two chapter together to make one long chapter. I will see you in Cinderella, Cinderella!**


End file.
